The Second Lupin
by loveginny123
Summary: This is the story of young Rose May. Bitten by a werewolf and taken in by the Lupins. Follow her as she travels to Hogwarts, makes new friends and her world is turned upside down. My first fanfic on this site. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Lupin**

Chapter 1 - A visit from Greyback

This is my story and my name is Rose Amelia May II.

 _A few days ago…_

It was a beautiful clear night in the small seaside town of Fleetwood. That was a rare occurrence as it almost always rains. As the full moon started to show itself on the horizon I was called inside by my parents, Rose and John May.

They say I'm incredibly smart for a three year old but I don't think I am. Sure, I know a lot of long words from all the reading I do, but I'm a sporty person. I spend most of my time running around the large, luscious gardens of my family's manor.

Most of my family are scared of me now. I don't know why, I didn't do anything that I know of that could have scared them. Or I don't think I did...

Unless they're scared of me because of what happened last week. I was playing hide and seek in one of the many gardens with my cousin, Carrie when I saw a little kitten. It was lying underneath a fallen tree but it was still breathing.

I've always loved kittens and I hate it when they're injured so I tried to help it. I couldn't move the tree or the kitten.

A few minutes later when Carrie appeared with my parents the tree started floating. It shocked me so much I jumped back in surprise. In my surprise the tree had started falling again.

I didn't notice until the tree was just a few millimetres away from the kitten. I was scared and then the tree started floating again until the Kitten jumped into my arms. The tree then floated gently back down to the earth. I couldn't explain what happened but it was clear that I was the one that had moved the tree.

Ever since that moment my family had been terrified of me. They won't talk to me unless it's completely necessary.

As I walked back to my home I noticed that a dark shadow had fallen over me.

This didn't seem right as the moon had not yet fully risen.

All of a sudden I heard my mother scream. My father had paled considerably to. As my mother lifted her arm and pointed towards something just behind me I was overwhelmed with a feeling of dread.

I looked over my shoulder to see a big scary looking creature hovering over me.

A werewolf... Greyback.

I screamed and started running as fast as my short legs would carry me. This is quite fast as I loved sports.

However, it did not matter as a few moments later I stumbled and fell over head first, hitting my head on a rock and passing out as I went.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

The next thing I know there is a sharp, burning pain in my shoulder and I am lying in a warm, comfy bed.

As I open my eyes I see nothing but blurry figures hovering above me.

A few seconds later I regain my focus and see that the blurry figures hovering above me are my parents and my cousin.

They are all deathly pale.

All of a sudden my mother screams,"You are a freak! You've just been bitten by a monster and now you are a FREAK!"

My father then said, "Rose, she's not a freak, she's just not normal."

"Exactly! She's a freak John!"

"My little cousin is not a FREAK! She's just different. She's unique!" Carrie said, tears shining in her eyes at seeing my parents argue.

Carrie never likes to see anyone arguing. Her parents died shortly after an argument and Carrie has lived with us ever since.

I was also close to tears. My parents had never called me a freak or shouted at me before.

My mother scowled before running from the room. My father followed shortly after casting a sorrow filled glance at me.

Carrie hugged me before running after my parents.

The room I'm in is empty with just a bed and a wardrobe.

Deciding that there is nothing else to do I stare at the ceiling before slowly drifting off to sleep…

 **A/N: Chapter 1. I have been thinking of writing this for a while now and have quite a few of the next chapters planned out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Rescue

Rose P.O.V:

When I wake up it's cold, freezing cold. I feel like a block of ice. This is strange as the room I was in was quite warm.

I don't want to open my eyes, but I know I'll have to eventually.

I try to keep my eyes closed, but as a cold wind washes over me I know I have to find out where I am because I'm definitely not in the manor anymore.

I open my eyes only to be met with the light of the sun and snap them shut quickly.

Ever so slowly I open my eyes again. Even though the light of the glaring sun stings my eyes I keep them open. I have to know where I am.

As I try to sit up I am met with a red hot pain running through my body. My mother said that I was bitten by something…

I don't know what I was bitten by, my mother just called it a monster, but I'm guessing it caused all the pain by biting me.

I feel as if I shouldn't be alive and my body feels heavy.

I look around and find that I'm in a field. with a single path running through it. I'm probably not far from the manor, after all whenever I looked out of the manors windows all I ever saw was fields on all sides that went on forever.

Ever so slowly I try to stand only to stumble and fall straight back down.

My knees sting but I ignore the pain, I'm used to it and it's nothing compared to the red hot pain in my body.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. I'm hopeful, maybe the person coming will take me in and look after me.

I look up to see a stern looking man wearing a suit walking quickly down the path. When he sees me he glares and he steps on my hand as he walks past.

I can understand why he ignored me. My hair's a mess after sleeping outdoors and I'm just sat here without any parents nearby. Maybe he knows my parents?

Pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind I concentrate on trying to get up.

I try and try but the pain in my body just makes it harder.

After a few people have walked past I decide to try crawling over to the grass to get out of everyone's way, plus it won't be as painful when I fall over.

Then I hear a gasp. I look up from where I'm sat to see a kind looking woman with her hand over her mouth looking at me in pity.

She says, "Are you ok, little one?"

I don't answer.

"Where are your parents?"

"At home." I try to say. It turns out that sleeping in a field for who knows how long affects your vocal chords.

"What's your name?"

I don't answer. Dad always said not to give your name to strangers, or to trust them.

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

"Dad says not to trust strangers." I whisper.

"But you need help."

"I'll get help when I go home." My eyes are glistening with tears as I know that I'll probably never go home again.

"Are you sure you don't want help, little one?"

Slowly I nod, but as I do this more pain runs through me and I wince.

"You're in pain, little one, let me help!"

I try to shake my head again but I'm getting dizzy because of the pain.

I hear a gasp just before I fall into darkness.

* * *

I wake suddenly. I shouldn't have passed out. Its not safe to sleep in fields.

As I look around I realise that I'm not in the field anymore. I'm in a warm, comfortable cottage.

There's a boy in here, he's about my age and looks terribly pale.

As I sit up his eyes snap to me. Surprisingly I can't feel any pain.

He says, "I'm Remus Lupin, what's your name?"

"Rose…"

"Just Rose?"

I nod.

"But you must have a last name as well."

He sounds very mature for a three year old.

I nod again.

"What is it then?"

"May."

"Rose May. That's a nice name." The boy, Remus, says.

"Mummy says you're going to stay with us now."

"But I have a family." I mutter.

"Well they left you in a field. They don't want you anymore."

His bluntness brings tears to my eyes.

I suspected my parents didn't want me any more, but to hear someone say it out loud is completely different.

Then I hear someone shout.

"Remus who are you talking to?"

"Rose!" He shouts back.

"Who's Rose?"

"The girl."

"She's awake?"

"Yes!"

I hear footsteps and then the door opens.

The woman walks in with a man that looks like Remus.

"Hello dear, I didn't expect you to be awake so soon."

I just look at her.

"Oh! We've not introduced ourselves yet have we? I'm Hope Lupin and this is my husband Lyall. You've already met Remus, our son."

I nod.

"We want to welcome you to the family and hope you settle in well." Lyall says.

"I already have a family." This is all I say.

"Not anymore you don't. You were abandoned by your family. Therefore they don't want you."

"But why?"

"You were bitten."

Remus pales considerably at this. I wonder why?

"Remus here was bitten recently as well."

That answers that question. He must remember the pain.

Then I ask, "What were we bitten by?"

Hope says quietly, "A werewolf."

"There's no such thing as a werewolf!"

"There is. They're very dangerous and anyone who's bitten will also turn into a werewolf on a full moon."

"Well, why would a werewolf bite me?"

"You're a magical child and werewolves usually go after magical children. It's the only reason they need to bite someone."

"So my parents abandoned me because I'm a werewolf now?"

"Yes."

This is the answer I get.

I'm scared. I'm a werewolf and I've been abandoned by my family. My only chance of having a family is the people standing around me.

"Will you be my new family?"I ask weakly.

Hope has a warm smile on her face when she says, " Of course!"

* * *

That is how I was adopted by the Lupins and became Rose Amelia Lupin instead of Rose Amelia May.

A/N: I've not updated in a while. Sorry. I blame schoolwork. Since school started they've been piling homework on us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Eight years later.

Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to J.K.R

* * *

Rose P.O.V:

I wake up tired yet excited. The reason for this is simple.

It's a full moon and my birthday.

My eleventh birthday.

Which hopefully means that I'll get my Hogwarts letter today. I'm not sure though. I mean won't it be dangerous for two werewolves to go to a school as big as Hogwarts? What if we bite someone?

Dad says he talked to Headmaster Dumbledore about extra precautions they could take to make the school safe on full moons if me and Remus attended.

As I slowly sit up and feel the aching in my bones I smell coffee.

Very strong coffee.

The kind of coffee Mum gives us the morning of a full moon night.

The coffee that helps wake us up and keeps us aware throughout the day instead of going insane because of the pain.

Mum always adds some kind of potion to the coffee that helps with pain relief.

It really helps. It's a shame it doesn't stop us from transforming.

Ever so slowly I get out of bed and start making my way downstairs.

On days like today, when the full moon is only a few hours away Mum lets us stay in our pyjamas and be lazy.

As I get to the bottom of the stairs I see Remus sat at the table with his head down, half asleep.

This is an event that only happens on the day of a full moon. Remus is such an early riser and he's much to cheerful in the mornings. I think that full moons tire him out.

Mum turns around at the sound of footsteps and smiles at me before turning back around so she doesn't burn the bacon.

The bacon smells absolutely divine and I can smell tomato sausages as well.

Tomato sausages are my favourite.

That's another good thing about full moons. A Full English breakfast. Although we probably would have had a Full English because its our birthday anyway.

I sit next to my beloved brother and poke him until he groans and tries to hit my hands away. It doesn't work.

"Rose, stop tormenting your brother!" Dad says as he walks into the room with a smile on his face.

Our father is a handsome men, with sandy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looks just like Remus.

Mum has bright hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair, like me. I would say that I get my looks from her, but we aren't related in any way.

I don't know how I do it, no matter if it's a full moon or not I always manage to torment Remus. It's fun.

Well, for me it is.

I'm not sure about Remus though.

I nod slightly at Dad and a second later two mugs of steaming coffee are put on the table. I grab for one and take a sip before anyone has a chance to react.

Then I sigh in contentedness.

Mums coffee tastes amazing and helps with the pain of the full moon.

As me and Remus hungrily gulp our coffees there is a strange tapping noise.

I ignore it, but then I hear it again.

I look up to try and find the source of the peculiar noise and see an owl tapping on the window.

I gasp in shock, we never receive letters from anyone, and look at Dad.

He looks back at me with a smile on his face.

In a second I'm at the window.

I open it and let the owl in before taking the letters carefully.

I take the letter with my name on it and pass the other to Remus who has been standing behind me, looking over my shoulder, since I went to the window.

I turn my letter over, see the Hogwarts crest, and nearly shout in glee.

I can't believe it.

Me and Remus, two werewolves and dangerous creatures, have been accepted to Hogwarts.

I open the letter and read the first few lines before I start bouncing around the room.

Mum stops me before I hurt myself.

She says, "Why don't you and Remus go to Diagon Alley? You might make some friends."

"How?" Remus asks, "Most people don't get school supplies until summer."

Because I'm such a nice sister I decide to answer for him.

"Because, you idiot, Quality Quidditch Supplies reopens today. You do remember that it was burnt down, dont you?"

The shop was burnt down by a fire that started in the bakery next door. It only burnt down Quality Quidditch Supplies and half the bakery but it killed around two dozen people.

But obviously Remus wouldn't know this. He hates Quidditch, he wont watch or play the sport. The only time he'll get on a broom is when we go on family days out as we always go to the top of the mountain nearby where there is a nice picnic area and a great view. There is also tons of space to play games in,like Quidditch. It's a shame Remus hates the game with such a passion. If he didn't then we could have played games of two a side.

The bakery staff are idiots, why on earth would they leave an oven unattended. They should know by now that magical ovens cook most foods in just over a minute.

This is the third fire they have had at the bakery in the past few years.

I remember the day that Quality Quidditch Supplies burnt down very clearly.

We were actually in Diagon Alley at the time of the fire. I was in Madam Malkins getting a new cloak as I ripped my old one during the last transformation.

Anyway, as I look at Mum I nod vigorously.

If you want to meet new people and make new friends before Hogwarts then you go to Diagon Alley.

On a day like today, when one of the most popular shops is being reopened, the place is going to be extra crowded, which means that there is more of a chance to make friends. And enemies.

Mum smiles kindly at us both and tells us both to go and get ready.

I run up the stairs with Remus and say, "I bet I'll be downstairs before you, slow coach!"

"You're on!" He says, narrowing his eyes. If there's one thing Remus hates it's being called slow. And not having any chocolate. If it wasn't for full moons, birthdays and special occasions then he would be living off the stuff.

I'll have to be quick if I want to beat him now.

I rush into my room and slam the door before opening my wardrobe and grabbing a plain cream jumper, a pair of jeans and some underwear from the draw at the bottom.

I undress as fast as I can and then pull on the clothes I picked out.

Then I grab my brush of my nightstand, run it through my hair a few times and run out my bedroom.

I run down the hallway and hear Dad shout, "No running, Rose!"

I have no idea how he can tell that it's me. He must have a sixth sense.

It's not like it's always me running down the hallway. Remus sometimes runs as well.

I skid to a halt in front of the bathroom door.

I open the door just as I hear Remus' footsteps coming down the hall.

I hear him curse under his breath and smirk slightly.

I have probably won.

I walk into the bathroom and am about to reach for my toothbrush when I realise that I'm still holding my hairbrush.

I mutter a few curse words under my breath.

Then I open the cupboard that stores spare toiletries, shove my hairbrush inside and slam the door just before Remus enters the room.

As he sees me reaching for my toothbrush he raises his eyebrows and says, "I thought you would almost be finished by now."

I blush slightly in embarrassment before grabbing my toothbrush and starting to brush my teeth.

Remus smiled slightly before grabbing his toothbrush and doing the same.

As soon as I'm done I put my toothbrush back in it's holder and sprint out of the bathroom, determined to beat my brother downstairs.

I have no idea how I'm able to do this on a full moon.

It must be the excitement and joy at being accepted to Hogwarts.

When I get downstairs Mum smiles warmly at me before gesturing to the seat next to her.

I smile back and sit.

As soon as I've sat down Remus enters the living room and sits in the armchair.

Mum then looks at us both and says in a stern but kind tone, "Rose, Remus, You are to stay together. It is not often that we allow you to venture into Diagon Alley on your own. And you must be home by 6:30 tonight. The moon is rising early tonight. 7:39. You must be home before one of you passes out. It will bring attention to you. Also, try to make some friends. OK?"

"OK, Mum" We say in unison.

7:39?

That's the earliest the moons ever risen. It usually rises at about 9:00!

Mum smiles gently at us before gesturing towards the fireplace.

We smile back before standing, grabbing some floo powder from the box on the table and walking towards the fireplace.

"Oh! That reminds me! Can you buy some floo powder whilst your out? Three scoops should be enough."

We both nod.

Then I look towards Remus and he nods at me, gesturing that I should go first.

I smile before stepping into the fireplace, throwing down the floo powder and stating clearly, "Diagon Alley!" and letting the world dissolve around me.

* * *

 **A/N:This is the third chapter of The Second Lupin(edited). I hope you like it. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley

A/N:Disclaimer. All I own is the plot and some of the characters. All other rights go to Queen J.K.R.

* * *

Rose P.O.V:

I come out of the fireplace feeling dizzy and with a slight headache. I always seem to forget that it's not a very good idea to floo on a full moon.

I step to the side and a few seconds later Remus steps out looking very pale.

I smile weakly at him.

He smiles back and we start walking towards Madam Malkins.

Madam Malkin is one of Mums friends. She always gives us a discount.

When we walk in Madam Malkin hobbles over to us. It seems that I also forgot that Madam Malkin broke her leg recently.

"Remus! Rose! It's good to see you again! Happy birthday! Your here for your Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes, Madam Malkin." We say.

Madam Malkin is a very kind and gentle woman.

She smiles at us warmly before showing us to a cornered off area where there were two stools.

Me and Remus stood on the stools and another woman came from the back.

Madam Malkin put a robe over my head before walking around me and pinning it the right length.

She doesn't take very long as she already knows most of my measurements.

As soon as she's done she pulls the robe over my head and duplicating it so I have three sets of robes.

She then grabs a simple black winter cloak and hands it to me with the robes.

She says, "These should fit you. If you need them adjusting before you go to Hogwarts just come back."

"Thank you, Madam Malkin. How much are they?"

"They're free"

"But why?"Remus asks having just finished being fitted.

"Because I want to give them you for free."

"But-"I start to say.

"No Buts! Now off you go. And tell your mother that I'll visit her tomorrow!" Madam Malkin knows we're werewolves and comes and visits the day after the full moon to make sure we're OK.

"Of course Madam Malkin"Me and Remus say together.

We walk towards the open door.

As we're walking I say, "Remus, you get the floo powder, I'll get the books."

"But Mum said that we have to stay together!"

"It'll only take five minutes! We'll meet in Ollivanders once we're done!"

"Fine! But if Mum finds out I'm blaming you!"

"That's fine with me."I say calmly. On the inside I'm terrified. Our mother can be a ferocious woman when she wants to be.

Suddenly I smack into something hard and fall to the ground.

"Are you OK?"Came two voices at once. One of them is Remus', I can tell, but the other I don't know.

I groan and roll over to see two worried faces.

Remus winced when he saw my face. I wonder what I look like. I can feel blood.

Remus grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

We turn to the other boy.

"Who are you?"We ask in unison.

"James Potter,"He says, offering us his hand, "And you are?"

Me and Remus smirk.

This is going to be fun.

Whenever we meet someone new we always finish each others sentences. It creeps them out and it's entertaining.

Remus starts, "We're Remus..."

"And Rose..."

"Lupin."We say together.

"Nice to..."

"Meet you!"

He flinches and then looks shocked.

"Twins?"

"Twins!"

Me and Remus have been acting as twins since we were 5.

I think it helps that we look like each other and have the same birthday.

"That was creepy! Can you not do that ever again please!"

See! People think it's creepy!

"Aww..."

"But it's..."

"Fun!"

"Changing the subject. Are you two going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes..."

"We are!"

"So I'll see you on the train?"

"Probably!"We say together.

Then I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me... You're blocking the door."Says a quiet yet confident voice.

I turn around and see that people want to get in and out and blush in embarrassment.

"We'd better..."

"Go now!"

"Of course! See you soon!"James replies.

"See you!" We say together.

We walk out of the doorway and wave to James who heads towards QQS.

The place seems very crowded, but that's to be expected I suppose.

Remus and I head to Fortescues for an ice cream before continuing shopping.

We both order a double chocolate fudge sundae and then go and sit outside to eat.

I love the double chocolate fudge sundaes. They taste amazing.

When we finish eating I look at Remus and say, "I'll go and get our books."

"Sure."He replies.

I head towards the new book store, Flourish and Blotts, then notice the girl that tapped me on the shoulder before is walking alone.

She has long blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She looks about my age so I may as well talk to her.

"Hi."I say.

"Hi, who are you?"She replies.

"I'm Rose, Rose Lupin."

"I'm Cassiopeia, Cassiopeia Mills, you can call me Cass or Cassie for short. Nice to meet you."

"You to. Are you starting Hogwarts this year to?"

"Yes. I'm getting my books now."

"So am I. Can I join you?"

"If you really want to."

"Sure. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

Cassie smiled slightly.

"It is, isn't it?"She says.

I nod.

We walk into the book shop and start talking about what houses we think we're going to be in as we pick up our books.

"I personally think that I'll be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff because I'll talk to almost everyone and become friends with them and me and my brother, Remus, both have courage."I say.

Not many werewolves actually admit that they are werewolves and we have both told the people that we trust greatly, although the list of people we trust greatly is very few. Me and Remus have both agreed that we aren't going to risk telling any of our friends in case they abandon us. Most children are taught that werewolves are dangerous beasts.

"I don't know what house I want to be in. I'm not very friendly. I'm quite shy as well."

"I don't agree. You're talking to me without concern"

"You just seem like the kind of person that is easy to get along with and that you can trust,"Cassie explains, "I'm not brave either."

"I think you are!"I argue, "You don't seem like a coward to me!"

"Well,I'm definitely not smart!"Cassiopeia says.

"I don't care if you're smart. I'm not very smart and I could never be a Ravenclaw!"I say, "And you would never be a Slytherin!"

"No, I wouldn't"Cassie agrees whilst smiling slightly.

Not many people that aren't blood purists want to be in Slytherins, although I think that saying that only blood purists want to be in Slytherin is cruel because some people are placed there because they are ambitious, and Cassiopeia does not come across as a blood purist to me.

Whilst we were talking we practically flew around the shop so we quickly pay and leave.

"What have you got left to buy?"I ask Cassie.

"My wand."

"Well do you want to come with me? I've got to meet my brother anyway."

"Sure."She says as she shrugs.

So we head next door to Ollivanders.

As I walk through the door I am ambushed by a boy that looks like my brother but doesn't.

This boy is covered in mud and Remus has never allowed himself to be covered in mud.

"Rose!"The boy says.

"How do you know my name?"I question.

He sighs.

"Because I'm your twin!"

"Really?"I ask.

"Yes! I'll explain the mud later! Lets just buy our wands and get out of here."

"OK! OK!"

"Mr and Ms Lupin! How good it is to see you! Mr Lupin! You first!"Ollivanders voice floated from the back of the shop.

He walks out calmly from the shadows, looking very serene. He started measuring Remus as I get lost in my thoughts.

Now that I look at him properly he does look a bit pale under all that mud and I have a major headache.

It must be getting late.

Cassie is looking a bit concerned.

I'm not sure if she's concerned for me or Remus.

Now Ollivander has a pile of wand boxes on his desk and he passes a wand to Remus.

"I think this is the wand, Mr Lupin! I think this is the wand! Try it, try it! 10 ¼ inches, cypress, unicorn hair core."

Remus takes the wand and immediately blue sparks fly from the end.

"Well done, Mr Lupin, well done. You next Ms Lupin."

I walk forward and stand not paying attention as the tape measure flies around me.

A few minutes later Ollivander walks back into view holding a stack of wand boxes.

He hands me wand after wand but none of them feel right.

Finally after nearly an hour I am holding the right wand. It sends a burst of warmth through me.

Ollivander says, "Pear wood, Unicorn hair, 13 inches, very rare but also very powerful. Use it well, treat it carefully and it may always be with you.!"

I know pear wood wands are very rare.

This is my wand. The wand that I was destined for.

And I am going to treat it carefully.

We wait for about 10 minutes whilst Cassiopeia gets her wand, which is 11 inches, willow and phoenix feather, then we pay and walk out.

I introduce Cassie to Remus.

"Remus, this is Cassiopeia Mills, my new friend. Cassie, this is my twin Remus."

They say, "Hi."in unison and Cassie smiles shyly.

Then I remember I wanted to ask Remus something.

I ask curiously, "So, Remus, why are you covered in mud"

He laughs before answering, "I was walking towards Potages to buy our cauldrons when this idiot comes rushing past me towards Quality Quidditch Supplies and he bumps into me and I went flying into a puddle of mud. You know..."

Remus suddenly stops talking as he looks at my face. He looks really pale all of a sudden.

I wonder what time it is.

I check my watch and gasp.

It's 6:25.

I look at Remus.

He says in a rush, "Sorry, Cassiopeia, but we really have to get home!Mum's expecting us home in a few minutes!"

She nods confusedly and waves as we rush towards the fireplaces to floo home.

* * *

 **A/N:This is an edited version. I didn't like the original. Hope you like it. This is the fourth instalment. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – September 1st

Disclaimer:Everything you don't recognise goes to Queen J.K.R.

Rose P.O.V:

I wake to the sound of Dad knocking on my door, saying, "Wake up, Rose. We have to be at the train station in an hour!"

It's September 1st today.

And what sane parent would give their child an hour to get ready?

No sane parent would!

That's more proof that my parents are insane!

I'm glad that I packed my trunk last night.

I sigh before jumping out of bed, grabbing the set of clothes Mum set out for me last night and running to the bathroom.

I push open the door, walk in and push the door shut with my foot.

When I hear the door slam I turn on the shower, take off my clothes and step in.

Dad replaced the bathroom door last month. It locks automatically now.

After I have washed I step out of the shower and dry off.

I get dressed, unlock the door, open it and am about to walk out when I feel something run past my legs. I look around and see my gray and white tabby kitten, Leah, hiding behind my legs.

I was given Leah as a birthday present and Remus was given a gray barn owl that he named Romulus.

I pick Leah up and look towards the door to see an extremely angry looking Remus.

I give him a questioning look and he says, "That beast was sleeping on my robes again."

I sigh and answer, "Leah isn't a beast Remus! And it's your fault for leaving your robes out instead of putting them in your trunk!"

"I was going to wear my robes to the station!"

"Why? The muggles might see you!"

"We're flooing to the station! We live in the middle of a meadow that's miles away from anywhere. It's going to take more than an half an hour to get to London from here!"

"Oh... Why wasn't I told?"I ask.

"You were told! You just weren't listening!"Dad shouts up the stairs.

"That makes sense..."

Remus sighed before walking back to his room.

I walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs with Leah cradled in my arms. I walk into the kitchen, where Mum is standing next to the toaster, sit at the table and put Leah on the floor.

Leah runs over to her bowls and begins eating as I start piling pancakes on my plate. I cover them in syrup and start eating as Remus walks in.

He sits down next to me and fills his plate before he starts eating.

When we've almost finished eating Dad walks into the room and grabs a piece of toast off the new plate in the middle of the table. He kisses Mum on the cheek then starts munching happily on his toast.

Once he finishes his toast he say's, "Hurry up and finish your breakfast, we're going soon!"

I swallow a piece of pancake and ask, "Why are we going so early?"

"You want to get a good seat on the train, don't you?"Mum asks in answer to my question.

I nod and finish off the rest of my pancakes before standing and taking my plate to the sink. I place it in the sink and it starts washing itself as Remus walks over.

I smile at him before climbing the stairs to get my trunk.

As I enter my room I flinch as I think of the letter mum's surely going to send me about keeping my room clean.

It's not really my fault though...

It was the full moon a few days ago and my room is always messy after a full moon.

Clearing my mind I grab one end of my trunk and drag it out into the hallway.

In the hallway I see Remus is doing the same thing as me.

Dad walks up the stairs and shakes his head before casting a feather-light charm on our trunks.

I smile gratefully at Dad before picking my trunk up and carrying it downstairs and into the living room.

Before we leave Mum asks, "Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, Mum"We answer in unison.

"And you remember what to do on a full moon?"

"Wake up early and go to the hospital wing in the morning. The medi-witch will take us to the shrieking shack in the evening."We say.

"Good!"Mum says.

Then she pulls us towards the fireplace whilst Dad carries our trunks.

"Right, you know what to do and me and your father will be right behind you."Mum tells us.

We nod and I step forward.

I grab a handful of floo powder, throw it into the flames, step in and state clearly, "Platform 9 ¾."

The world starts spinning and a few seconds later I step dizzily out of the fireplace.

As I turn around I step out of the way to wait for Remus a blur hits me.

"I've missed you so much, Rose!"The blur says.

A few seconds later I realize who it is.

"Cassie?!"

"Yes, Rose?"She asks, pulling back.

We've been sending letters to each other for months.

"Whats happened to you?"I ask, "Last time I met you you were really shy." A second later i realise that was really blunt.

"Oh..."She says, suddenly shy again, "My family and I stayed at a relatives house for the past few days and I hated it there. Plus, Lyra's been following me around saying that she's going to miss me."

"Lyra?"I ask curiously.

"My little sister."

I'm about to ask more about her sister when someone taps me on my shoulder.

I turn around and see Dad looking at me curiously.

"Oh..."I say, "Dad this is Cassiopeia, Cassiopeia Mills. Cassie, this is my Dad."I say.

"Hello, Mr Lupin."Cassie says quietly.

"Hello Cassie. Rose has been talking about you for weeks. Now why don't you get on the train. It's leaving soon."He says.

"Oh, Rose, Remus has put your trunk on the train for you."

I nod and smile slightly before I say, "I'll write soon, Dad. And I'll try and get Remus to write too."

He smiles and kisses me on the cheek before waving me off with Cassie.

I don't get to take a step before I'm hugged from behind, though.

I turn in Mums arms so I can hug her back.

She smiles as she lets me go and tells me quietly, "Remember what we've told you. I'll send you the dates of the full moons."

"I'll remember, Mum"

I grin before I run after Cassie who has already started towards the train.

We board the train before setting out on our search for Remus.

As we walk down the corridor I ask, "Which relatives did you stay with?"

"The Blacks"Cassie answers, "They're the worst people ever. Huge on blood purity. I'm only related to them through my Great-Grandmother. I know that their eldest son, Sirius, is starting Hogwarts this year. The other part of the Black family is OK..."

She trails off as we spot Remus sitting with the boy we were talking to in Madam Malkins.

I walk into the compartment and say, "Hi, I'm here to get my trunk."

Remus smiles at me and pulls it down from the luggage rack above him.

He says, "Are you sure you don't want to sit in here?"

"I'm sure, Remus, but I'll see you later."

He smiles and says, "Yeah, see you later Rose."

The boy, whose name I think is James, shouts, "Hey! You're Remus' twin, aren't you?!"

"Yes, I am. We'll be going now Remus ."I say before walking out, pulling my trunk behind me.

Cassie comes out a second later and asks, "Should we find a compartment then?"

"Sure."I reply.

Five minutes later we're sat in a compartment as far away from James, who I thought was a nice boy when I first met him, as we can get when two girls open the door.

The girl on the right who has light blue hair and chocolate brown eyes smiles slightly.

The girl on the left, who has dark green eyes and straight auburn hair, says confidently, "Hey. My name's Amy Jordan and this is Maria James,"She says gesturing to the girl next to her whose hair suddenly goes pale yellow as she blushes, "We were wondering if we could sit in here?"

I look at Cassie who nods, look back at the girls in front of us and say, "Sure, we need some company."

I smile at them and the yellow haired girls hair gets brighter.

As I look at her hair in wonder she says, "I'm a metamorphmagus."

"You mean one of those people who can change their appearance at will?"Cassie asks curiously.

"And she says she isn't smart..."I mutter under my breath.

Maria blushes again but nods and says, "I've not mastered it yet but yes I'm going to be able to change my appearance at will."

"Cool!"I say.

The other girl, Amy, smiles and says, "So, What are you're names?"

A/N: Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it. Please R & R. This has been edited, but I doubt you'll be able totell the difference.I found some simple mistakes and decided to rectify them.

Loveginny

:)


End file.
